A Crossdress for a Thank You
by YaoiOkami
Summary: What the title says. Suzu/Lulu yaoi


**A/N:** My second Code Geass one-shot! This one containing graphic yaoi and a cross-dressing Lulu! Yeah…I have a thing for Lulu in a dress… Well I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review! ^_^ Don't forget to check out my profile for more Suzu/Lulu one-shots!

**A Cross-dress for a Thank You**

One-shot

By: YaoiOkami

Suzaku pushed Lelouch against the wall of the school both teenagers attended. He heard the teen let out a gasp. The pilot had claimed he needed to talk to the raven haired prince and so pulled him aside as the rest of the student council went ahead to check if they had all the materials ready for the cross-dressing festival that would be taking place in a couple of days.

Despite all of the negotiation that was put in Lelouch's part (more like refusal after refusal) eventually the student council voted against him and Rivalz, who to begin with, were the only ones who didn't see the fun in dressing like the opposite sex.

"_And as your punishment for losing, we will dress you up however we want!"_

He could still hear the president's mad cackling. That aside, now the violet eyed teen was biting his lips to keep himself from moaning out loud.

"Suzaku!" he warned as he covered his mouth with a hand.

"I've missed you," the other whispered in his ear, quickly letting his mouth roam the pale neck.

He cursed Suzaku as his legs threatened to give and he almost, _almost_ gave in to his silent and needy demand. However he was known to be stubborn.

"But—!" He gasped as his manhood was cupped by the larger, calloused hand, "We're…outside!"

Lelouch's free hand clutched at the brunette's shoulders as he tried to push him away.

Suzaku had not known what he had gotten himself into the day he and Lelouch decided to become lovers.

.:~*~:.

"Guess what?" Milly asked enthusiastically as she clapped her hands together.

"The cross-dressing festival didn't go through?" Lelouch asked somewhat hopefully.

"No," she replied before bouncing right back, "I want to invite you all to my family's hot spring. Just think of it as a thank you for all your hard work!"

"Is that true?" Nina asked shyly.

Lelouch leaned on the table, letting his cheek rest against his palm in the delicate way he always did everything, "That actually sounds nice."

"And relaxing," Suzaku pitched in, "But is it really okay?"

"Come on Suzaku don't look a gift horse in the mouth! Besides, doesn't it sound like fun?" Rivalz asked, getting pumped.

"I guess you're right," the green eyed teen laughed lightly before looking over at Lelouch.

The teen had an unreadable smile on his face.

.:~*~:.

"This place is huge!" Rivalz said as Milly led them through the doors of the hot spring resort.

"Yes well, I managed to convince my father to close down the resort for us. Isn't he wonderful?"

"_This_ place is wonderful!" Shirley exclaimed before turning to the president, "Do we each get our own room?"

"Do what you like. This place has plenty of rooms to spare. There is a big hot spring in the back of the resort. There are a couple of manmade hot springs and those have their own rooms connected to them. Feel free to choose what you like," to the student council that seemed like her dismissal before she called out to Lelouch.

Naturally everyone stopped to hear what was going through the president's mind.

"I have your dress here."

"Alright. I have only one condition."

An overly sweet smile took over Milly's face.

"No one can see me in it until the cross-dressing festival."

"Deal, we'll have Suzaku help you try it on and he'll be our eyes in this matter."

Violet eyes turned to look at green.

Hopefully he would be able to convince Suzaku to lie for him, "Alright," he had this under control.

.:~*~:.

"You'll be in there for the rest of the day so make yourselves comfortable!" The blue eyed girl said cheerily as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing Madam President?!" Shirley asked.

The girl turned to her and winked, "We have to let them settle their love interests!"

The auburn headed girl looked at the elder in disbelief, "President, that can't be true!"

How come she hadn't noticed it?

"Come on! You're kidding right? Isn't it obvious? Even I've seen it. The connection is definitely there," Rivalz said in a matter of fact tone with a nod of his head.

"Le-Lelouch…?" Nina asked, a blush settling on her cheeks.

"But…Lelouch…" Kallen said to herself.

"Come on Shirley! Let's go hit the hot springs!" Milly turned to the pink haired girl and hooked her arm around both of theirs before dragging them away.

.:~*~:.

"Madam President you're being unreasonable again!" Lelouch yelled as he heard the commotion outside fade.

"Looks like they haven't given us much of a choice," the brunette stated as he gave up on opening the shoji door.

If it had actually been made of paper then it would have been easy to escape but it was reinforced with something that prevented too much noise from leaving or entering the room.

Lelouch gave up and turned to look at the dress hanging on the wall. He resisted the urge to slap himself in the face. They had dragged him there and pushed Suzaku in with him and locked them in.

"You _have_ to be kidding me! For some reason I thought she would want me to dress like a gothic Lolita…" he took the dress and pulled it to the side, getting a good look at the design.

"I think you would have looked cute," the other said.

"I think I'd much rather wear a bikini," Lelouch said remembering how ridiculous C.C. looked in such a gothic getup.

"Well if that's the case tell me, and I'll wear one with you," Suzaku said good naturedly, "But whatever the case, we won't be let out until you put that dress on."

Lelouch crossed his arms, "I don't suppose it's because you want to see me in it too?"

"You're probably right," the brunette said with a smile.

Lelouch's mouth slackened slightly before a blush made itself known on his pale cheeks.

"Get out," he said sternly as he pushed the green eyed teen out.

There had been another door open in the back of the room and as soon as he was pushed out he slid the door shut and locked it.

"L-Lelouch?" the teen asked when he registered the fact that he had been kicked out of the room by a probably very angry Lelouch, "Lelouch!"

He received no response. He sighed in resignation. He knew how Lelouch could be and how long he could hold grudges so he sat on the edge of the wooden flooring and looked around. He had noticed the door and all the steam that it led to. He figured it was the manmade hot spring that Milly had mentioned. It wasn't very small, perhaps five sumo wrestlers could fit in there quite comfortably. He sat there for what seemed like an hour when in reality not ten minutes had passed by. He had begun to sweat because of the steam and he removed his school jacket, folding it nicely beside him. His socks and long sleeved shirt followed not long after. Another twenty minutes passed by and he couldn't take it anymore. The brunette wasn't usually a patient person and much less so in the environment he was in…he began to feel a little worried. The day was hot as it was, the summer temperatures seemed to have come early and the steam of the hot spring did little to relieve the sweat that slipped down his brow.

"Lelouch…," he finally called out as he stood from his position and went to the door, "Lelouch please open the door! I'm being steamed alive out here!"

No reply came.

"Lelouch…?" He asked worriedly.

Only silence met his ears. His eyes widened as he thought of the possibilities. Lelouch could have found a way to open the door and had left him there out of spite or he was still angry at him and was refusing to speak to him. The latter seemed more likely so he calmed himself down. Lelouch wasn't so heartless. At least he hoped. He tried an apology next.

"Lelouch I'm sorry I didn't mean it…," he finally said.

"Don't you dare say that now!" he heard a muffled reply come from the other side.

"But—"

His sentence was cut short by the sound of the lock unlatching. He didn't move, wondering if Lelouch was going to open the door or not. After a couple of seconds he opened it and peered inside. At first he couldn't see anything. The light of the sun outside had made his pupils dilate for too much a time and he had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. However the first thing he saw was white, a long white dress standing in the middle of the room.

It was Lelouch.

His eyes finally adjusted and he could see the back of the dress clearly.

"Lelouch?" he asked uncertainly.

Suzaku walked around him, trying to figure out if it was indeed Lelouch and to his pleasant surprise, it was.

"I thought…," the tanned teen said, unable to finish the sentence.

"You said you wanted to see me in it right," it was more of a statement than a question but Suzaku nodded nonetheless, "So think of it as a thank you…for taking us in at your temple."

Lelouch was looking at anything but him.

It was at that moment that Suzaku had a good look at the teen in front of him. The dress that had looked magnificent hanging on the wall looked absolutely astonishing on the boy standing in front of him. It was white of course and left the teen's shoulders completely bare. He wore white gloves that rose up to his arms and the dress had the entire waistline filled with cloth made roses. His navel was uncovered; a small diamond shaped patch of skin could be seen. His gaze then went towards the teen's legs. The front of the dress only went down to the middle of his thigh, allowing the garter that went on his leg to be in full view. His eyes then went to examine the shoes he had on. They were white and very simple. They weren't open toed and were probably an inch and a half high. He vaguely noticed that the dress had a long train.

It was definitely Lelouch…in _the_ skimpy wedding dress.

So Milly had gone with the one Suzaku liked…he would worship the woman forever more.

"You look…," again the sentence could not be finished.

"It's not polite to stare you know," he said huffily as he crossed his arms, "I may not look appealing but that's your fault," he turned away from him.

He let his eyes sweep the body in front of him again. He looked anything but. He vaguely noticed the pale teen's legs trembling. He wasn't sure if it was because of the heels that had a very thin support or…

Lelouch suddenly gasped as he felt hands slide against him to rest around his waist.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

His heart began to beat wildly at the sound of Suzaku's voice so close to his hear, "I've held back long enough and now it's gotten like this," his fingers caressed the bellybutton that was visible.

Lelouch felt heat rise to his face and to other parts of his body as he felt something hard press itself against him, "Ah, Suzaku!"

"It's your fault for wearing that and letting me see it," Suzaku continued to whisper in his ear before planting a kiss on the pale neck.

Lelouch's legs almost gave way. He didn't know how Suzaku knew that his neck was so sensitive but it sent a thrill of pleasure straight to his groin and he let out a moan. He himself didn't know he was so sensitive there. His attention was then diverted to the hard shaft pressing itself against him.

"Ah, Suzaku wait," he said as he took hold of the hands on his waist.

The tan teen let the violet eyed prince take hold of them and watched as the teen turned around to face him before letting them wrap around his waist again. Suzaku then noticed that Lelouch seemed taller by probably a full inch but it didn't matter. Lelouch lowered himself and caught the Japanese teen's lips in a kiss. Suzaku's right hand dropped to the teen's thigh, massaging it as he used the other to pull the teen closer. Lelouch's hands were buried in the soft brown locks of the shirtless teen as their kiss deepened. Their tongues brushed against one another, tasting and feeling each other for the first time. Lelouch let out a whimper as Suzaku sucked on his tongue. They parted a few seconds after that. By then Suzaku's calloused hands were massaging the teen's round globes from under the dress.

"As impatient as ever I see," Lelouch said as he felt the hands knead his bottom.

"Glad to see you're not surprised," the teen said as he kissed down the pale teen's collarbone.

Lelouch's breath hitched as a finger found its way underneath his black bikini like underwear and was teasing his entrance. He pushed Suzaku who stumbled back and landed on the bed. Green eyes still glazed over with lust looked up at him inquisitively. The violet eyed teen smiled, a sexy thing to behold, as he pushed the teen fully onto the bed.

He knelt, the dress spreading itself around him. He worked on the school uniform, quickly undoing the buttons before pulling the already erect member out. It seemed like Suzaku was enjoying this daring prince. He didn't even lift a finger. Lelouch took his gloves off and threw them aside before letting their flesh meet. He held the member with both hands, before lightly licking the head and soon after engulfing it.

"Ngh!"

Violet eyes closed as he began to suck on it, testing the suction to see what made Suzaku moan. The pale teen could feel the meat hardening and swelling further in his mouth. The brunette bit his lip and let his head fall back as the pleasure and arousal settled in his stomach. The violet eyed teen bobbed his head up and down, letting one of his hands play with Suzaku's balls as he worked the teen to full hardness. Tan hands found their way towards the silky black locks, letting them slip through as he enjoyed the warm mouth on him. He lightly pulled him closer, getting him to take more of him in. Then the vice-president swallowed.

"Ah!"

He didn't know how Lelouch had learned to do that or if he even knew what he had just done but it felt damn good. He propped himself up with his elbows as he watched the beautiful teen at work. He felt heat rush to his already hot member as he watched his cock disappear into the hot mouth. It was an erotic site. The teen's eyes were closed, letting his long black lashes stand out against his pale skin as he moved up and down the thick member. He pulled away, letting his closed lids reveal the beautiful lust filled violet eyes as they locked with green before kissing and licking the now slick shaft. He then went lower pulling one of the teen's balls into his mouth and sucking it also. He hummed in surprise as he felt Suzaku wrap a hand around his wrist and pull him towards him. He let out a small surprised sound as he was now straddling the brunette. Suzaku unhooked the long train and threw it somewhere out of the way. Lelouch was then pulled down for another kiss, this one with a bit more heat behind it before their positions reversed.

The raven haired teen's hands were splayed next to him. The sheets under him were already crinkled and bunched up. He had not taken off any of the clothes save for the gloves he wore and the train (which he didn't know could be removed) Suzaku had removed earlier. He watched as Suzaku parted his legs and pushed the already short skirt up, revealing his black underwear and the definition of an already hard member under it. He held in a cry as Suzaku licked it through the underwear. He continued to lap and suck at it before deciding to get rid of it for good. He pushed the legs together and pulled the offending article off, Lelouch lifting his hips up enough for the fabric to slip off before Suzaku removed it completely. The pale legs were parted again as Suzaku went straight for the prize. Lelouch covered his mouth, not letting his voice be heard as Suzaku licked and engulfed him.

Surprise registered in the vice-president's features as his hands were pulled away from his mouth only to be replaced by soft lips. He returned the kiss passionately before looking at the teen that broke the kiss.

"Let me hear you."

He returned to his place between the pale thighs before parting them a little more. He licked the teen's entrance.

"Ah~n!!"

He continued to play with it, feeling it flutter under his wet appendage. He pushed the teen's legs further apart as they had drawn closer together thanks to his ministrations.

"Lelouch give me your hands."

The raven haired teen did so and Suzaku placed them under his own pale knees.

"Hold them like that," he said as he returned to the teen's entrance.

He used his fingers to open it before letting his tongue penetrate it.

Lelouch let out a yell of pleasure as he felt himself being stroked from the inside. The violet eyed teen unconsciously pulled his legs further apart. Suzaku continued until he was satisfied. He let his middle finger penetrate him. It slid in easily, Suzaku's preparation allowing it. Lelouch shifted, allowing his already soft passage to adjust itself to something slightly longer and firmer than the brunette's tongue. He moved his hips, signaling for the other to move. He began to pump the finger in and out, drawing out low moans from the prince's throat. He added a second and a third finger without much trouble soon after. All through it Lelouch had not let go of his legs. Full lips kissed the pale inner thigh as he removed the slender hands from their position. They had left temporary pink marks which he kissed.

"Suzaku…" the teen moaned out.

The feel of three fingers had felt uncomfortable but he had gotten used to their presence as well as the pleasure however, it seemed that they were no longer enough to satisfy him.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked as he continued to pump his fingers in and out and stretch the entrance.

"I—" his sentence was cut off by a loud yell of pleasure as his prostate was finally brushed.

That was all the go ahead Suzaku needed. He had held back long enough and he felt like he was ready to explode. He climbed the bed and wrapped his right arm around Lelouch's waist, lifting enough for him to align himself with the well prepared entrance. He used his other hand to brace himself on the bed. In one swift movement he was in to the hilt. The prince let out a small strangled yell as his body accommodated the hard and thick shaft. His hands gripped the sheets under him. Suzaku's hands gripped the sheets and body under him tightly as the heat and vice grip around him registered. He stayed as still as he could until he felt Lelouch shift slightly.

"Move," was the single command.

Who was he to deny his prince? So he moved, at first relishing the feeling of the tight muscles around his member until Lelouch demanded he move faster and so he did. He thrust into the body under him, absolutely loving and relishing the cries of pleasure that escaped the beautifully pale and lithe body. Lelouch tossed his head lightly as he felt the thick cock slide in and out of him. It felt so good. Suzaku felt so good.

Suzaku lifted the raven haired teen and impaled himself further into him. The teen caught on quickly and his hands went to Suzaku's strong shoulders. He began to ride him shamelessly, his hips rocking fast against the darker cock, his own member rubbed against the honorary Britannian's washboard abs and the slightly rough material of the frilly skirt. Suzaku had leaned back using his left hand as support, letting his head fall as the teen on him did most of the work. His right hand stayed on Lelouch's ass, lifting the teen up to have him fall mercilessly on his shaft. Lelouch tilted his head down and captured their lips, letting them meld together in a quick succession of kisses, the sound of their bodies meeting slowing momentarily due to Suzaku's tongue. They parted and Suzaku kissed down the ivory jaw before nibbling on his ear lobe lightly. The violet eyed teen's slender fingers entangled themselves on the brunette's slightly wavy hair.

"Lelouch…" the teen whispered huskily into the teen's ear.

He felt Suzaku's hand slide up and down his thigh before going to his front and beginning to stroke his member.

"Ah…," Lelouch's head fell to the other teen's shoulder, kissing and nibbling and sucking the skin he found there, moaning all the while.

"Suzaku…," the teen called to him as he leaned back to look into the desire reflected in the green eyes, "…make me feel good again."

Suzaku realized that it wasn't a request, more of a demand but he couldn't care less. If the teen asked for everything with that sexy, unguarded and desired filled face…he would surely jump of a building had he been asked to do so. For now his priority was providing the raven haired teen with pleasure and he would do just that.

Lelouch let out a moan as the teen withdrew from him. He looked up at him through his messy hair and still lust filled eyes. He was pulled up without much of a warning before he was turned and made to stand on all fours. He waited as he felt the skirt being pulled over his round bottom. He felt the tan teen position himself again before placing kisses on his exposed shoulder blades. He entered again and only after a few tries did he hit the small bundle of nerves.

Lelouch arched his back and let out a cry of ecstasy. Suzaku continued to thrust. He took hold of the teen's face and turned him, kissing the teen in a hasty manner as he continued to bury himself into the hot heat. Lelouch whimpered as his own leaking cock was taken by the tan calloused hands. They began to stroke in rhythm to the thrusts, bringing him closer and closer. Suzaku felt that he wouldn't last much longer, not with the vice grip on him not letting up in the least.

Again and again he hit the raven haired teen's prostate, bringing Lelouch to his climax with a pleasure filled yell. His hand milked the teen before he collapsed. He flipped the teen onto his back. He plunged in a bit longer appreciating the tightening of the muscles before also releasing into the tight and pale body. He let go of the hold on the slender waist and Lelouch moaned at the loss as his hips slipped onto the bed. He could feel the liquid trickling down his entrance but ignored it. He let out a content sigh as he turned to wrap an arm around the tan teen's toned abdomen.

A comfortable silenced settled between them as they enjoyed the afterglow.

"We should do this again," Suzaku said as he began to stroke the teen's soft raven locks.

"Hm," the vice-president agreed, "I'm not wearing a dress again," he said sleepily.

Suzaku frowned just slightly, "Can we keep the heels?"

"No," was the other's slurred but quick reply.

"Please? I think I'm getting hard again just thinking about it," the brunette said with a pout.

"Fine, we'll," a yawn interrupted the sentence, "keep the heels. Go to sleep…"

He would find a way to get out of it later. For now he wanted to rest. Unlike the Japanese teen he wasn't used to such physical strain and he needed to replenish the small amount he had… even if having sex with said teen was appealing at any given moment.

.:*END*:.

**A/N: **Hi everyone glad you made it to the end! Don't forget to check out my profile for more Suzu/Lulu one-shots! Please review and tell me what you think. I'd like to know how I did… Did I do ok with the characterizations?? Please tell me!


End file.
